Initiation
by StormRocker
Summary: How does one's initiation into Cyclonia work? Espechially when you're the Dark Ace's son.


OK people, so this is my first ever story and so its sort of rough. I did use some of the lyrics form the song champion by Chris brown and chipmunk, (Sorry, plagurism). I do not own storm hawks.

Aden's POV...

I lay on the bed in my dark bedroom of Cyclonia staring at the ceiling thinking about my life. How being a Cycloinian born child has shaped my life and how having the top Cyclonian commander as my father has affected me. You see I never really knew my mother, she was taken away from me when I was born and so my dad has practically raised me whilst at the same time helping Master Cyclonis take over the whole of Atmos.

Butterflies filled my stomach, it was my initiation soon, I've finally completed my training and today I earn my wings as a Cyclonian talon, or in other words a place at the Academy. But before I begin, my name is Aden, I am ten years old and I am the son of the Dark Ace.

I have always lived the Cylonian life style, training to be a talon, learning to ride my own skimmer. In reality I believed in the Cylconian way of life because even though my dad never told me this (probably to spare hurting my feelings). I always knew that it was the sky knights who took my mother away from me. I know this because this was the one and only memory I have of her and it was the true reason my father betrayed the original storm hawks, for what they did to us.

Now my parents...

When it came to the relationship that I had with my dad, it was unreal of how incredibly close we were. I always knew that if there was a problem in my life I could always depend on my dad to help me. He taught me everything I know, form survival training to sky-fu and piloting my own skimmer. My dad always believed in one philosophy _"Some people have to learn, Some people wait their turn, Some people, but not me, I was born champion. Some people have to fight, Some people give their lives, Some people don't believe,But I was born a champion" _I always used those words to influence my life. But my dad did not care about that, when ever I failed at something I always kept trying to get it right, until I mastered it, and even when I did fail at something my dad always said that even when I was down I kept fighting even when the odds were against me. I know that a lot of people say that he's a bad person but they don't know him like I do. To some he's the most evil person in the Atmos but to me he's my dad.

When it came to my mother, I never knew what actually happened to her after the sky knights took her away from me and my dad the only memory I have of her is what happened that night, I had just been born around midnight, my mum and dad we looking over my in my baby cot my mother looking lovingly at me, her emerald green eyes becoming only but a memory in my mind, my dad looking astonished at me, his arm around my mothers shoulder, her hand holding his. "He's an exact double of you Ace, jet black hair, ruby eyes. He's defiantly his fathers son." My mother said turning to face my father. My father stroked her chin, smiled and kissed her. The next thing I knew, BANG! And everything went dark. All I could do was hear, hear a struggle between my dad and the sky knights, my mother being dragged away by the sky knights, then it all went quiet. The sky knights had taken her. My dad was badly beaten. At this time he was a storm hawk, but then at that moment he had remembered his roots, in Cyclonia, that was it, in a split second my dad's mind was made up. Take down the sky knights in vengeance of my mum and from what I can vaguely remember, the sky knights trying to kill me.

From then on I grew up wit that natural hatred of the sky knights for what they did to me, my dad and my mother that night. I was not forced, I was not brain washed, blackmailed or manipulated. It was my choice and I still stand by it. Its no wonder why everyone says that I'm so much like my dad, and that's not even in appearance, that's everything, skill and IQ, the only thing I did not get from him was my dyslexia, thats from my mothers side of the family.

The only problem that I have with my life is expectations. Because of my dad being the highest ranking talon in Cyclonia, I feel like I'm expected to be good at everything I do and not let my dad down, but in a way sometimes I'm not worried about that because he tells me that even when I'm down I continue fighting until I cant fight no more (training).

Master Cyclonis, what can I say, she's the master I have to respect her because of the power that she holds, secretly I thinks she kind of cute! But hey only a four year age difference.

Snipe, he's only good for, well really nothing, the very first fight of my life was with him, and lets just say, 2 broken ribs, 3 fractured bones and 89 stitches, AND THAT'S ONLY WHAT I DID TO HIM! Dad trained me well.

Ravess, she's just a bitch. Simple as. She's always hated me from the beginning, simply because I'm my dad's first priority and she's not, she thinks dad likes her...eewwwwwwwwww! He cant stand the sight of her, he tells me she's so obsessed with him, it scares him.

So that's my life in Cyclonia in short.

Just then my dad came through the door into my bedroom with a proud look on his face, I sat up and looked at him, he was leaning against the door with his arms crossed. He could tell I was nervous about my initiation. You see an initiation in Cylcoinia is to fight an entire squadron on your own and win otherwise its back to basic training.

"You nervous?" my dad asked curiously.

I scoffed at what he said, "No, not at all." I said smiling, really I wad just trying to hide the fact that I was nervous beyond belief! Their was a brief moment of silence between us but he just kept on smiling. I had no idea what to say and he could tell by the look on my face.

"I'm sure you be fine, I trained you well enough to hold your own against Snipe and win, didn't I?" he said mockingly, almost complimenting me.

I looked away and thought about what he said, I looked back and laughed, "Yeah you did, that was a pretty good fight." he jut laughed.

"Well lets get to the arena, Cyclonis doesn't like to wait." He said as he turned around and walked out, as I followed I grabbed my dual broad swords.

We walked down the dark halls of Cyclonia until he finally stopped at an entrance of two double doors. "Good luck" he said and left me alone at the doors awaiting for it all to begin.

About ten minutes later the doors opened and I walked into a large arena, as I surveyed the area around me I saw thousands of talons cheering in the stands, and in the grand stand, I saw Master Cyclonis looking down as if I was my dad, to her right Ravees and Snipe looked at me as if I were scum and I was going to loose, and to Cyclonis's left was my dad looking at me proudly as is he knew I was going to win.

I looked back to the arena to see an entire squadron of talons looking pissed at me, almost as if they were trying to intimidate me but I didn't work. I smiled at evilly, activated my swords, and...well lets just say the fight was over before it had even started.

I looked up a the grand stand to see it was empty, then out of no where I hear a chilling voice. "Congratulations Aden, you have passed your initiation" I turned around to see Master Cyclonis standing behind me along with Ravess, Snipe and my dad.

Ravess and Snipe looking rather annoyed but I didn't care, I was more interested in the proud look by dad had on is face. As the whole crowd cheered I felt that I had accomplished something in my life. At that moment Cyclonis raised her hand and the whole crowd fell silent. Then every one began to bowing down to her, hands on chest down on one knee with their heads facing the ground. I just stood there with a completely confused look on my face not knowing what to, do I stand or do I bow like every one else?

Cyclonis just looked at me and smiled, "You have completed your training and have earned yourself a place as one of my talons at only aged ten, my, my, such an accomplishment for such a young person." She said oddly, it was almost as if she was either being nice or mocking me. "Aden bow down." She said calmly. I did bow like everyone else, but as I bowed they all stood up. What as going on? I sill had not had time to put my swords way, so I just lay them down on the ground next to me. My dad just looked on at me in pride.

About an hour later after everyone had left the arena, dad met up with me outside my room, he did not say anything, all he had was a big smile on his face. He just gave me a nod and took me to the hanger bay. There he presented me with something I had always wanted. I looked at her in surprise, I was shocked, I was speechless in her presence, I sank to my knees, I could not believe it. It was her, she'd come back, how? But I didn't care, I had her back. I gazed into her emerald green eyes.

Dad walked over to her and looked at me, "I told you he'd be surprised". My mum just laughed. She walked over to me, bent down to my eye level and hugged me. I could feel the tears she was shedding.

I pulled away and looked at her, in a calm voice I said "Your not crying because your sad are you?" She smiled and wiped away the tears. What could I say, I was in just as much shock

"No. no. I'm crying because I've finally got you back. I've waited years to see you again." she stood up as my dad walked up behind her. I looked on in shock. I had no real idea of what was going on.

"How, how did you escape?". I asked her curiosly, I mean she was kidnapped and imprisoned by the Sky Knights as far as I knew. She just smiled and looked at dad, then back at me. "Your dad found me and brought me home.". Then they kissed.

"EEWWWWW!" That cut the kiss short. I looked away with my eyes shut in disgust. "Mum, dad, can you at least keep the whole kissing, romance stuff confined to your bedroom, you know? That is why you have a double bed!". Mum and dad just laughed. I had finally gotten my wings as a talon and had gotten my mum back and now I had my family again.

What a day!

Let me know what you think.


End file.
